


100 ways to say i love you

by fandomlife



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Prompt Fill, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Will Add as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlife/pseuds/fandomlife
Summary: Darvey prompt fills based on the "100 ways to say I love you" Tumblr prompts. Fluff and smut.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Suits fandom. I'm Karine, I'm new. As you can tell I fell absolutely in love with Darvey and decided to write this fic. Each chapter will be a different one shot related to the "way" it corresponds to. Smut may be included. Please, let me know what you think :)

_#9 "I saved a piece for you."_  
**set in season 8**

It was Louis' birthday and he insisted on doing a mini celebration at the firm. Donna managed to pull a small get-together during the day, a mini break for everyone from work, which was met with much gratitude among her coworkers – even those who didn't care much for Louis or his birthday.

Donna ordered them a big enough chocolate cake to accommodate them all. Louis wanted an outrageous flavor he found online (zucchini bread? Really?) but Donna managed to stir him in the right direction and got something everyone would enjoy. It wouldn't hurt that it was Harvey's favorite, too.

Not many people knew this tidbit about her boss, but she was Donna, and many a time did she see him order it as dessert at a restaurant or request it for his birthday. She found it cute, something so inexplicably Harvey and not-Harvey all at once. One would look at him and assume he was made of nothing but scotch and fancy dinners, but deep down, all he ever wanted was his vanilla coffee and chocolate cake from his favorite bakery.

At around 2pm Donna gathered the senior partners and a handful of the higher-ranked associates Louis was acquainted with in the conference room. She strung around a few balloons (at Louis's request – ever the drama queen) and stacked some plates and forks. She could see Louis pace around outside the conference room. Once the last of the lawyers were filed in, Louis entered the room.

"Happy birthday!" They all exclaimed ironically. They all knew he was the mastermind behind the whole thing. Louis faked a gasp and tried to appear surprised and Donna contained a chuckle. She heard him practice that in his office earlier.

"You guys! Thank you! What a surprise!" Louis walked in and smiled at everyone, shaking a few of their hands.

"Happy birthday, Louis. What is this? Lucky number 60?" Alex smirked at him, shaking his hand. Louis faked a laugh. "I'll have you know, I'm 48 now and I'm perfectly spry for my age." His tone took on its usual defensiveness and Donna laughed.

She walked up to the cake on the table and lit the few candles she spread out on it. The cake was short-tiered, made for around 15 people. Chocolate frosting coated the whole thing, with a few exotic fruits scattered on top and dollops of whipped cream and strawberries decorated the edges. Donna smirked, she picked that design on purpose.

Donna looked around the room. Harvey still hadn't arrived. She knew he had a client meeting outside the office that afternoon but she assumed he'd be back by 2. She shrugged off her disappointment and called for Louis.

"Come on, birthday boy. Time to blow out the candles."

Louis clapped excitedly and stood over the cake. Donna led the lawyers in a chorus of the happy birthday song and they all cheered as he blew out the candles and made his wish.

-

Harvey came back to the office grumbling at around 3pm. The client he was with was a pain in the ass. Some pretentious billionaire with a penchant for making his life infinitely harder. But he was Harvey Specter, and he was nothing if not stubborn. He closed him that afternoon after much deliberation.

He passed by the conference room and his eye caught the mess in there. There were a few plates scattered around, loose balloons, and otherwise miscellaneous garbage. A platter sat in the middle of the table, empty save for a few crumbs. Their custodian worker was cleaning the room. He raised an eyebrow and continued his walk to his office.

A while later, Donna showed up at his door. He looked up and smiled. She looked beautiful that day (as she does any other day). She wore a light pink dress that accentuated her every curve and gave him a generous view of her bust through its not-too-modest neckline. Her hair stood as a sharp contrast to the color and her skin looked vibrant. He gulped.

"Hi," she smiled. She was holding a plate with a piece of cake on it. He eyed it carefully. Donna smirked.

"What was going on in the conference room?" He asked nonchalantly, averting his gaze back to his laptop screen. She approached his desk and placed the plate on it, slowly dragging it towards his hand. Chocolate cake. His stomach almost grumbled at the sight. He didn't have lunch that afternoon because of the meeting and he hadn't realized how hungry he'd gotten. It was as if she knew; sensed it, and came to his rescue.

"Louis' birthday. Sad you missed it, it was a blast. The cake was truly the highlight of the whole thing."

Harvey snorted and looked up at her. They paused a bit when their eyes met. Things have been weird between them. After the whole Paula incident a few months back, they found themselves returning to their original flirty banter and Harvey found her slowly worming her way into his heart. He hoped she felt it too.

"I saved a piece for you," she motioned to the cake sitting idly near his hand, "chocolate. Your favorite. I didn't want you to miss it." She smiled innocently and he felt his heart soar and melt all at once.

"Thank you." He smiled sheepishly and picked up the fork. His piece had a dollop of whipped cream and a strawberry coating the chocolate frosting. He raised an eyebrow at her and she winked. He chuckled and scooped them up, slowly bringing the fork to his lips, all the while holding eye contact with her, and slowly licked it clean, chewing slowly on the strawberry. He heard her breath hitch as he swallowed and licked his upper lip, and smirked.

"Delicious."

A slight blush crept up her porcelain skin and she huffed quickly.

"Okay, well… Enjoy it. I'll be in my office." And she left as briskly as she came in. Seeing Donna flustered was a sight Harvey wasn't used to, but he'd be damned if he said he didn't enjoy it. He laughed to himself and continued eating his cake, smiling at the thought that she remembered him even when he wasn't there.


	2. Chapter 2

_#12 "Take my jacket, it's cold." + #16 "It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway."_

**set post 7x16 / beginning of 8x01**

Harvey was sat at a table, talking to Robert Zane. Donna admired him from her end of the room. The venue had mostly cleared of guests. Mike and Rachel went up to their hotel room and it was just her, Harvey, Zane, some milling guests, and a few staffers cleaning things up. Harvey was her ride and she told him she'd wait as he did his bidding with Zane, though from where she stood, they looked to be way too inebriated to make any agreements.

Harvey looked dashing that night, to put it mildly. She saw him in a suit every day but he could really wear the hell out of a tux. The simple black jacket, pants, and tie made him look every bit the handsome lawyer she knew him to be.

As fun as the night was, Donna felt the melancholy in the air, especially with Harvey. It radiated off of him. He was happy for his boy wonder but was so upset to see him go. He'd never express those feelings aloud but she knew him. She could feel it in the grip he had around her waist when they were dancing, and how he held onto her hand. She could see it in his neck veins and tight-lipped smile. She could see it in how he slowly but surely drank his way down the whiskey bottle throughout the night.

She shivered when she remembered his touch. His big hands could spread the expanse of her whole bare back, and she was glad she wore the dress she chose. It was sleek and black and classy and matched with his tux so well. They fit perfectly on that dance floor, swaying to the rhythm so effortlessly, and, as Harvey's cologne clouded her, she couldn't help thinking about them getting married. She indulged in that fantasy a bit; one where Harvey was emotionally available and open to her. She'd slip the wedding band onto his finger and they would have their whole future ahead of them.

She sighed and shook the thoughts away. _Ridiculous._

And there he sat, with Robert, on god-knows-what-numbered drink.

She debated intervening throughout the evening, but she felt like he needed it. The hangover he's going to sport the next day will put a damper on their whole workday, but she didn't want to rid him of the distraction he'd made for himself. So she watched him, monitored his drinking, and ensured he didn't get embarrassingly wasted.

His speech was a bit slurred, and his head was cloudy. He sat with his collar unbuttoned and his tie loosened and laughed as he toasted with Robert. Donna smiled. She had a feeling she'd be seeing a lot more of Robert Zane in the future than she anticipated.

Donna took Harvey finishing his glass as her cue to join in.

"Are you both done here or will I have to peel you off this chair?" She raised an eyebrow at him. Robert snorted. Donna stood next to him, facing Harvey's lazy posture. He looked good drunk, she had to admit. There was an air of carelessness about him. His lazy smile softened his features and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Come on, Donna. One more drink." He whined like a 10-year-old. She rolled her eyes. "Harvey, it's 2am."

Robert stood up and dusted his lapels off. Harvey looked up at him wide-eyed. "Where are you going? Don't you want to get burgers?"

"You heard the lady, it's 2am. If I don't go home now all I'm getting is a divorce."

Donna laughed at that. Maybe she liked drunk Zane. Harvey sighed defeatedly.

"You two enjoy the rest of your night." He gave them a pointed look and turned to leave, and Donna could swear she saw him wink.

She approached Harvey and patted his shoulder. He looked up at her. His brown eyes were glazed over from the alcohol and he almost looked innocent, like a lost little boy. Donna fought the urge to bend down and kiss his pout.

"Come on." She whispered and rubbed his shoulder. "Okay, mom." Harvey sighed and stood up. Donna held onto him, making sure he was steady enough to walk on his own. "I'm okay." He shrugged and walked a few steps towards the door. His slight swaying was scaring her so she thought it would be best to hold onto him till they reached the car. She caught up to him and wrapped her arm around his. He looked down at her, confused, but smiled nonetheless. She calmed the outrageous butterflies in her stomach.

They reached the entrance of the hotel and stood outside.

"Oh, shit. I forgot to call Ray. Wait, he should be down the block, I'll ring him." Harvey felt around his pockets for his phone. Donna chuckled. "Already did. He'll be here in five." Her lips quivered around the last word and she shivered as a breeze hit her back. Maybe not bringing a coat was a bad idea.

Harvey felt her move against his arm and turned, sensing the breeze. He shrugged her arm off and shimmied out of his blazer. "Take my jacket, it's cold." Donna smiled at his gentleness and grabbed the garment, draping it over her shoulders. "When did you become such a gentleman?" She inhaled his scent coming from the jacket. All musk and whiskey and Harvey. It felt like wearing a dream, but she'd never tell him that. His ego didn't need more inflating. The warmth that engulfed her was only partly due to the jacket, and mostly due to the Harvey-ness of the situation. There was an abundance of Harvey and that always left her blushing.

"There's more where that came from." He winked and linked their arms again, turning to face the street. Donna sighed contentedly and nuzzled into his arm to shield herself from the cold. They had alcohol in their systems, their inhibitions were down.

"You two make a beautiful couple."

Donna turned towards the voice. An older woman stood briefly next to them, a guest at the hotel, Donna guessed. Before she could politely correct her, Harvey spoke up.

"Thank you." He grinned at her. The woman smiled and walked in. Donna turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "What? Let her believe what she wants." He shrugged noncommittally and she pretended to be annoyed and huffed. But she wasn't. In that woman's world, they were together, a couple. It wasn't like being confused for a couple was rare for them (god knows how many times she was referred to as Mrs. Specter), but it never ceased to make her heart skip a beat. She once again cursed Harvey's emotional unavailability. He didn't both correcting them half the time, but she never read anything into it.

Ray arrived and they settled in.

"Hey, Ray," Donna said, "sorry for keeping you so late." She smiled apologetically. She couldn't believe Harvey made him wait around so long.

"It's alright, Donna. Anything for Harvey." He smiled. "So, where to?"

Donna paused. "…My apartment?" She raised an eyebrow. Where else would she be going? Ray nodded and started the car. Harvey was awfully quiet so she turned to find him slumped against the window. Donna chuckled. "Did you fall asleep?" He hummed and turned to face her. His eyes were droopy and he was closed in on himself. "No. Just tired."

The look on his face broke her heart. She swallowed thickly and nodded, subconsciously bringing his jacket closer to her body.

He leaned in towards her and she held her breath. He pointed to her shoulder hesitantly. "Can I?" He all but whispered. She nodded slowly and he rested his head on her shoulder, sighing contentedly. He breathed rhythmically against her neck and she shivered. He looked so vulnerable. Her hand reached up and stroked his short hair slowly, lightly scratching her nails against his scalp in relaxing circles.

"That's nice." He mumbled against the fabric of his jacket and she nodded, suddenly losing her voice to the intimacy of the moment.

They were silent for the rest of the car ride until they reached her apartment. He reluctantly got off of her and she chuckled at his mussed appearance. He looked exhausted; his hair was messy from her fingers, his shirt was unbuttoned, tie loosened, eyes half-closed.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Thanks for the ride." She smiled and handed him his jacket back, exiting the car to get to her apartment, feeling weirder than she did all night.

-

Harvey lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He debated getting another drink when he got home but thought better of it, Donna's admonishing face at the forefront of his mind. He then lazily changed into his sleepwear and went to bed, thinking he'd fall asleep easily given how tired he was.

That was decidedly not the case.

He glanced at the clock on the side table. 3:05am. He sighed heavily. Tomorrow was going to suck. Hangover and no sleep made for a lethal mood combination and he felt sorry in advance for whoever was going to get in his way.

He knew what had him up. Mike was leaving.

Everybody fucking leaves.

Harvey always tried, really tried, to not let his abandonment issues come in the way of his daily life, or cloud his judgment, but when he was alone in the comfort of his own bed, he couldn't help falling into that hole.

He barely adjusted to Jessica leaving, finally getting back on his feet, and now Mike was leaving him? And taking Rachel with him?

Every day at the firm he felt like more and more of a stranger. They've recycled so many associates and staffers, he'd lost count. He didn't even have his old office anymore. He mourned the older days when he was in his prime. Harvey rarely got existential. He always tried to keep busy and not fall into that dread. But Mike was leaving and taking the best parts of Harvey with him. Mike represented Harvey's highs, his success story. He made Mike into the lawyer he was and he brought out the best in him. And now he's gone.

That wasn't like when he went to prison. They knew that was temporary, they knew Harvey was going to fight tooth and nail to get him out. But this was permanent, and Harvey can visit him as much as he wanted but it won't be the same.

All he had left was _Donna_. His constant. The one who was always there for him and never left (except that one time when he forced her hand – but she came back). He cringed at what he tried to pull a few months back. He couldn't believe that he orchestrated her resignation. And for what? A woman he doesn't even think about anymore?

He couldn't believe there was a time where he thought he could live without Donna. _Idiot._

He sighed and grabbed his phone, squinting at the brightness of the screen. He found Donna in his recent chats and texted her.

**H: Hey. Are you up?**

He rolled his eyes at his own question. Why would she be awake? It was nearing 3:30am. To his surprise, his phone dinged a minute later.

**D: Yes. Anything wrong?**

**H: Can I call?**

His phone buzzed and his screen lit up with her name. "Hey. Sorry for bothering you at this hour." He sounded sheepish, embarrassed but somehow glad he reached out to her in his moment of weakness.

"It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway." She sighed into the phone. "Me neither." They fell into a comfortable silence. He already felt his body giving out. Her presence was just calming to him, he guessed. Her steady breaths through the receiver were lulling him slowly.

"Why can't you sleep? Are you okay? You seemed very off tonight but I didn't want to say anything." She broke the silence, concern lacing her voice.

"I don't know what I'm feeling, Donna." He mumbled. He laid back down on his back and closed his eyes, letting her voice overcome him.

"Talk to me."

He thought for a moment to get his thoughts together. "Everybody leaves. My dad, Jessica, Mike, Rachel. Next thing you know Louis will suddenly realize his true calling is in Paris or some shit. And then you–"

"I'm never leaving you, Harvey. I thought I've made that clear." Her voice was gentle but firm. "I know." He whispered. "But I'm such an idiot, I wouldn't blame you."

"I thought we were on good terms? It's all behind us, don't worry about it. Please." She whispered the last part. Her insistence was soul-warming. He remembered the position they were in in the car earlier. He relaxed so well against her shoulder. He wished she was in bed with him, he was sure he'd fall asleep within seconds.

"Donna?"

She hummed in response.

"Thank you." He swallowed the lump in his throat. He was already so vulnerable with her in the car earlier he couldn't let her hear him cry. "Always." She knew what he meant. She always did. "Do you want to talk more?"

"No. Maybe another time. We really need to go to sleep," he paused, embarrassed. "Uh, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Can you wait for me to fall asleep? I found it works better with you on the other end of the line." He held his breath in wait, afraid he'd overstepped. The lines with Donna were at their blurriest, he wasn't sure he still reserved the right to ask things like that of her, but it wouldn't hurt to try. Her long pause made him anxious. "It's okay if–"

"Sure." She sounded resigned, defeated. "Really?"

"Of course." She whispered back. The moment felt so intimate, he didn't want to disturb it, so he just nodded, forgetting she couldn't see him. "Thank you."

They laid in silence, each in their own separate beds, wishing they could bridge that distance but both too afraid to do anything about it. They settled for the next best thing; hearing each others' breaths even out through their phone receivers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M RATED CHAPTER. Enjoy and please comment if you have the time <3 thanks for reading <3

_#52 “Have fun.” + #57 “There’s enough room for the both of us.”_

**set late season 6**

Donna was sat at her desk in front of Harvey’s office, typing at her computer. She was transcribing case notes he wrote and muttered at his borderline unintelligible handwriting. If she wasn’t so used to his scrawl, she’d need him to dictate everything for her. Donna laughs to herself. _No other secretary could pull this off for him._

The day was nearing its end and she bounced slightly in her seat, nerves and excitement were dancing in her veins. 

She had a _date._ With a _man._

Working long hours rarely allowed her to go out and socialize, let alone date, but she met Andrew through a friend and was excited to spend the evening with him. It had been a long year. With getting Mike out of prison and staying by Rachel’s side, none of them got any rest or free time, and so it had been a while since she’d been on a date, so she was a little rusty. But she’s _Donna_ , and she could definitely handle flirting with a man for a few hours. After all, she did it all the time. 

Her thoughts drifted to the other man in her life – the ever-looming presence of Harvey in the back of her mind. He was in his office behind her, working on a case quietly. He hadn’t called for her in a while, which was unusual, but she didn’t want to disturb his train of thought. Even though she was desperate for some entertainment. After making amends with his mother recently, he looked lighter, and Donna couldn’t be happier for him. He finally seemed genuinely happy, something she so rarely saw in recent years.

She finished typing the notes and glanced at the time on the corner of her screen. _6:10pm._ She was meeting Andrew at 7 at a restaurant on the other side of town. She should leave soon if she wanted to beat traffic and arrive on time. She wasn’t too keen on tardiness being his first impression of her. She debated going home to change but decided the figure-hugging knee-length blue dress she put on that morning would do. 

She reached down to her purse and grabbed her makeup bag, making her way to the washrooms to freshen up. The floor was emptying. It was a Friday, and higher-ranking lawyers didn’t really enjoy spending their weekends at the office. Save for one, of course. 

The bathroom stalls were empty and she took her time ensuring she looked perfect. Her loose red curls were still somewhat intact. she twirled some strands around her finger to add some volume. She re-applied her mascara and rubbed around her eye to ensure there wasn’t any lingering residue. She finished it off by applying her red lipstick, one she didn’t wear during working hours but knew complemented her pale complexion. 

Satisfied with her reflection, she walked back to her desk to gather her things. Harvey was still focused on his laptop when she walked into his office. He looked up before she could get a word out. 

“You look nice.” He smiled and she had to suppress a blush. 

“Thank you. I came to ask, can I leave now?” Maybe she could get away with not telling him. 

“Sure, but why?” _Dammit. Time to bite the bullet._

“I have a date.” She tried to sound nonchalant. She used to do this often; go on dates with random men she barely remembers. But this felt different. She felt like she was getting close with Harvey, especially after she encouraged him to talk to his mother. But she’s just a woman, and she can’t wait around for him forever. 

Immediately, his posture changed. “Oh.” He looked back down at his laptop. “Yeah, you can leave.” 

“Great, thanks.” She said hurriedly, walking to the door. 

“Have fun.” 

She turned around and he winked, and she just had to roll her eyes. 

-

She arrived at the restaurant with ten minutes to spare. It was quaint and intimate. Nothing too fancy, which she appreciated. She didn’t feel like having small portions and pretend to be too full for dessert. 

She gave Andrew’s name to the hostess and she guided her to their table. He was already there, and he looked up at her with a smile. 

“Donna, hello.” He stood up and hugged her. She inhaled his cologne and thought that, while it was nice, lacked a certain Harvey-ness. And with that thought she sadly came to terms with the fact that she will be fruitlessly comparing Andrew to Harvey the whole night. 

“Andrew, hi.” She let go and smiled up at him. He was tall. _Taller than Harvey_. She shook her head and sat down. She studied him. He wore a turtleneck and blazer, with slacks and oxfords. He was well dressed in earthy colors, though more in a professor sort of way than a lawyer. The lawyer-wear she was used to was a far calling from Andrew’s wardrobe. His glasses and stubble gave him a more rugged look she appreciated. 

They chatted for a minute before a waiter arrived with menus. “May I start you off with some wine?” He offered. 

Andrew looked up at her, giving her the choice. _Would’ve been some scotch with Harvey._ “A bottle of red, please.” She smiled at the waiter and proceeded to scan the menu. 

“Have you ever been here before?” She asked, trying to initiate conversation. It was way too early for it to get awkward. “Once, yeah. I brought a date here a few months back.” He then looked up at her with wide eyes. “I mean…” 

Donna laughed. “Relax, Andrew. I know I’m not the first woman you’ve been on a date with. Besides, I’m glad you’re not experimenting with a restaurant with me right now.” Her eyes resumed their scan, landing on a delicious looking Fettuccini Alfredo pasta dish. 

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I’ve probably taken women to every restaurant in the city.” He chuckled to himself. Donna quirked an eyebrow, thinking it was a weird thing to brag about. She didn’t go for the womanizers and Andrew hadn’t really struck her as one. “Ready to order?” He asked. She nodded and called the waiter over. 

“So, you’re a construction engineer, right?” 

“Yeah,” he adjusted his glasses, “heavy business to be in right now.” 

“Oh?” Donna asked, making small talk. 

It appeared, though, that he didn’t get the message and the supposed small talk turned quite _long._ She was done with her first glass of wine by the time the food came and was glad to have something to entertain herself with. 

-

Harvey paced around his office. He couldn’t get much work done after Donna left for the night. His thoughts kept drifting off to her date. He wondered how it was going. Was it going exceptionally well? Was this man she was with more attractive than him? Will she accompany him home that night? Or worse, will she stay for breakfast the next morning? His mind reeled. 

He chastised himself. On the surface, he didn’t know why he was affected this much. Donna used to go out all the time, most recently Mitchell comes to mind. But it had been a while since she told him about any of her conquests, and he was hoping their budding relationship had to do with that. 

He’d also been somewhat celibate for a while. He felt as though he grew out of meaningless flings and week-long relationships. After the fiasco with Mike and more, he felt himself grow ten years older, and he was gravitating towards the only woman he could ever imagine spending the rest of his life with. He knew they were spending more time together recently, even more than before. He felt her everywhere. After the hardships of the past two years, he felt they’d gotten closer in a more intimate sense. 

There was also her pushing him to visit his mother. He didn’t think that would happen in a million years, yet Donna had the power to push and guide him to where she needed him to be. And he felt he was slowly arriving to where he was always supposed to be. He assumed Donna would be waiting for him there. But he guessed he was wrong. 

It didn’t help that his mind was torturing him with sweet images and dreams of them, either. The dream he’d had a few weeks back was on a constant loop in his mind. Whenever he looked at her, all he saw was his imagined vision of her, basked in the morning light, clad in nothing but his white dress shirt and holding two steaming cups of vanilla black coffee. He knew why his mind conjured those images up. He craved that life with Donna. That domesticity, intimacy. He craved a relationship, plain and simple. He ached for his lips on hers in that soft, slow way and he yearned for her gravelly morning drawl. _“Mmm, that was nice.”_

Harvey’s wet dreams more often than not starred Donna, and he definitely wanted her in that way as well. But he needed her in a way only a loving relationship could provide. And he thought they were going there, together. 

But it might’ve just been him.

He sighed and shook his head at his own sentimentality. He contemplated pouring himself a drink but decided he’d better go home and sulk there. 

-

By the time Donna was done with her pasta, she was three wine glasses in and had probably gotten a whole two sentences out. When she finished the third glass she heard him chuckle. “Wow, you really do love your red, Red.” He winked and she rolled her eyes. The evening was a disaster in the most mundane sense, the alcohol couldn’t even make it more bearable. She ushered the waiter over and ordered a scotch, neat. 

Andrew made a face. “You like that stuff? I’m more of a rum guy myself.” 

“I’m sure you are.” Donna just wanted to get the most out of the evening and get the hell out of there. She just hoped he didn’t expect her to go home with him. 

“Yeah, when I went to Brazil two summers ago, this beautiful Brazilian model – her name was Helena, by the way, but the H isn’t pronounced, you know how Latinos say it. Yeah, anyway, she gifted me this expensive bottle of rum and we almost drank it all that night, got completely trashed.” He laughed to himself and Donna grimaced. _Where the hell was she? Hell?_

The waiter arrived with her scotch and she motioned for him to stay put while she downed it and ordered another. His eyes widened, but he nodded, and Donna could see the sympathy in his eyes. She could laugh. She could just go hysterical at her misery. 

Andrew just kept rambling on about whatever the fuck he was rambling on about as she finished her dish and scotch, pouring herself one more glass of wine. His plate was still half full, no wonder. _Maybe if he actually stopped talking to eat._

“Donna, are you okay? You seem a little out of it.” His tone was laced with amusement and she could just punch him in the face. She had to admit, though, she felt herself going past tipsy to actually _drunk_. On a date. _How embarrassing._

“Yeah, I’m alright.” She tried a smile but knew it must’ve looked half-assed, but she truly didn’t care. 

“How about some shots?” She pointed to the bar with a glint in her eyes.

-

Harvey sipped on his Macallan alone in his living room. It tasted slightly more bitter than usual. 

His mind was still reeling from the _Donna effect_ , a spell only she can cast over him and blindside him for hours. He put a smooth record in the background, not wanting to wallow in complete silence. The jazz tune was coming to an end when there was a knock at his door. He startled, wondering who could be visiting him at 10pm. He downed the rest of his drink and got up. 

The person knocked again, impatiently this time and Harvey rolled his eyes at his intruder. He swung the door open, ready to give whoever it was a mouthful when his eyes landed on a pair of darkened hazel eyes. 

“Donna?” He questioned. She was the last person he expected to be at his door. She swayed a bit on her feet, unstable in her heels. He could tell she’d been drinking. He moved out of the way and let her pass. 

“Hey Harvey,” she drawled in a flirty tone. She took off her heels unsteadily and tossed her purse on his counter. 

“Are you okay? Was your date okay? What happened?” He suddenly felt his protective side jump out, ready to attack anyone who harmed Donna. She just raised an eyebrow and laughed. “You don’t care about my date.” She slowly approached him. She was shorter without heels, Harvey might’ve even described her as _small_ , though he isn’t sure that word should be used to characterize Donna Paulsen. She stood in front of him expectantly, waiting for an answer. Her eyes were hooded and a lazy smile graced her features.

He shrugged. “I care about you. How much have you had to drink? You look out of it.” 

She giggled. “Gee, thanks. And I don’t know, I lost count after the fifth drink.” She shrugged exaggeratedly. Up close, in the dim light of his apartment, he can see the features of her face. Her pupils were dilated, making her eyes look darker than usual. Her freckled face was slightly flushed from the warmth of the alcohol. Her outfit was still perfectly in place somehow. 

“What are you staring at?” She asked cheekily. She caught him. “Sorry.” He all but whispered. She looked breathtaking, but he was still confused. 

“Donna, why are you here? Did you need something?” 

She took yet another step towards him and stroked his arm lightly, eliciting goosebumps in her wake. Harvey shivered at her touch. “I missed you.” 

He swallowed his surprise. She was never this forward, this open. The alcohol in her system was working in mysterious ways. “You saw me a few hours ago.” He smirked. He could play this off. 

“That’s a few hours too long.” Okay, maybe he couldn’t play it off. Her tone was just so _flirty_ and her voice was raspy and just delicious. He could just kiss her. Her playfulness was making him believe she wanted him to do so. 

“What? At a loss for words?” She smirked. She snaked her hands up to his collar and played with his loosened tie. Her touch was electrifying, he was getting dizzy. 

“Something like that, yeah.” His own voice took on a low baritone. He didn’t know where she was going with this but she was scaring him. She couldn’t do this. Not now. Not when she wasn’t sober and wasn’t a hundred percent into it. He needed all of her and he needed her in her right mind.

“The great Harvey Specter, stunned into silence. Guess I’m not off my game anymore.” Her face slowly approached his. He could feel her breath on his cheek. His mouth was glued shut, he was stuck, rigid in his spot. She was driving him mad. 

“Donna,” 

“Harvey,” she whispered against his ear and he shivered again. Her arms had snaked around his shoulders. She had him trapped. Her lips brushed against his jaw, his cheek, ghosting over the skin. She hovered over his lips and Harvey held his breath, knowing he should stop this before she went any further, but curiosity got the better of him. He remained rooted in his spot. 

Her lips met his in a slow and languid kiss and he felt her melting into him. His palms wrapped around her waist. keeping her steady against him. After years and years of pining after her and longing for her, this was all he ever wanted to do; hold her in his arms and kiss her till she’s breathless. But not like this.

He gripped her waist and slowly detached her from him. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do. Donna whimpered and it took all the control he had not to kiss those sounds off her lips. Her hands were still on his chest and he put some distance between them. He couldn’t think when she was touching him.

“Donna, I can’t do this. Not when you’re drunk. I can’t take advantage of you.” 

She scoffed. “Take advantage of me? Harvey, I know what I’m doing.” She sounded so confident, she almost fooled him. But he knew her, and the slurring of her words proved her wrong. She retook a wobbly step towards him and he stepped away, trying to break the spell. She was the predator, he the prey.

“Was your date that bad? Is that why you’re here?” 

“My date was terrible, yes. He said I drink too much.” She laughed. He deflated at her words. Was he just a rebound? “The entire time, all I could think about was how he wasn’t you.” She walked towards him again, hesitantly, as if approaching a low-tempered animal. “Harvey,” she held onto his hand, “I just want you.” 

Harvey sucked in a sharp breath. He gripped her hand tighter. His eyes burned, he could tell they were just as glassy as hers. 

“Donna, this is all I ever wanted to hear.” He sounded so pained, he almost cringed. 

“Then what are you waiting for?” She smirked and leaned into him, but he stopped her. 

“No. I’m not running the risk that you’ll regret this tomorrow.” 

“Harvey, can’t you see? This is all I ever wanted, I won’t regret it.” Her other hand went up to his cheek and caressed it with the softest touch, he just wanted to melt into her hands. 

The confessions were overwhelming and he still wasn’t convinced he wasn’t dreaming. His own palm came up to cup her cheek. He stroked his thumb over the soft freckled skin and her sweet scent invaded his senses. How could he say no to her?

“I’ll tell you what,” his voice took on that uncharacteristic softness he reserved just for her, “if by tomorrow you still feel this way, I’ll give you whatever you want.” 

“Whatever I want?” She smirked suggestively. 

“Whatever you want.” He saw her shiver from his low tone and smiled. “Let’s get you to bed.” He led them to his bedroom, her hand still gripped tightly in his. 

“I’ll get you something to wear.” He murmured and rummaged through his walk-in closet, finally settling on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. “Hey, Donna, I don’t know if–” 

He stopped mid-sentence at the sight in front of him. Donna stood in the middle of the room, in her underwear and bra, her dress a pool at her feet, waiting for him expectantly. The sight of her was absolutely exquisite Harvey immediately felt his blood rushing south. 

“I, uh,” he turned around, suddenly feeling like a voyeur. _She’s drunk, she’s drunk, she’s drunk…_

Donna giggled and went up to him, snatching the clothes he picked for her. “These will do, thanks.” She flirted and got dressed. Meanwhile, Harvey was trying to figure out how to hide his _problem_. In the grey slacks he was still in, it was too obvious. “I’m gonna change.” He said hurriedly and practically ran into his ensuite. 

Dressed in somewhat conservative pajamas, he walked back to his room to find Donna nestled between his sheets. Finding her there engulfed in him, wearing his shirt, felt like home. She looked small in his king bed, the comforter drowning her and he chuckled. “You look comfy.” 

She glanced up at him tiredly and nodded. “Smells just like you.”

He blushed (yes, blushed) and smiled. “Well, I’m glad. I’ll be on the couch if you need anything.” He went to leave when she stopped him. 

“Hey… There’s enough room for the both of us.” She opened the covers and pointed to the other end of the bed to prove her point. “Are you sure?” The last thing he wanted was for her to feel violated in the morning. 

“Positive.” 

The assurance of her voice calmed his nerves, but his eyes landed on her dress on the floor and the bra above it. He blushed furiously and took a deep breath. He got in bad slowly, keeping a safe distance between them to avoid making her uncomfortable, hyperaware of her lack of a bra. He settled under his covers and exhaled, having just noticed he’d been holding his breath. He could practically hear Donna’s eye roll and he finally turned to face her. 

“What?” 

“There might as well be a wall between us.” He didn’t miss her double-entendre. 

“I didn’t want to bother you…” He said sheepishly. Donna scooted closer to him wordlessly and draped her arm around his torso, snuggling up to him and resting her head on his chest. She inhaled his scent in deeply and sighed. Harvey stiffened before he relaxed into her embrace and wrapped his own arm around her, bringing her closer. She nuzzled his neck and his heart skipped a thousand beats at once. It was all so _intimate._

“Are you comfortable?” 

“Never felt better in my life.” She sighed contentedly and began drifting to sleep. Harvey, on the other hand, knew he wasn’t falling asleep any time soon. Donna Fucking Paulsen was snuggled in his arms, in his bed, in his clothes. Just a few short hours ago she told him she was going on a date with another man. And yet, here she was; back to him, where she belonged.

His insides felt all warm and gooey from the sentiments and he can’t remember ever feeling like this. 

For the first time in years, he had hope.

-

Donna woke up with a pounding headache. She rarely ever drank enough to warrant a hangover and she wasn’t used to the pain. She looked around the room, confused. Realization slowly dawned on her as she recognized her surroundings and a sensation of horror settled on her. 

“Fuck.” 

She looked down on her body. Fully clothed, in what appeared to be Harvey’s pajamas. She sighed in relief. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him. she just didn’t trust her drunk self. Embarrassment suddenly flooded her. She practically threw herself at Harvey the night before and she couldn’t be more horrified. How was she supposed to face him? 

She debated sneaking out, but given that he wasn’t in bed with her, he was awake somewhere in the condo. As if on cue, he walked in, holding two steaming mugs of coffee. He smiled at her. Her hair was all mussed and her makeup had worn off and she’d never looked so beautiful.

“Sleep well?” He asked, handing her the coffee and motioning to the Advil and water he placed on the bedside table near her. She nodded gratefully and downed them in one gulp. 

“Harvey…I- I don’t know what to say.” She mumbled shyly and sipped on her vanilla coffee. He made it so well, she had to smile. Concern grew on his face and he reached out for her hand, squeezing it. 

“Donna, it’s alright. You don’t need to apologize.” 

“I do. I practically threw myself at you, unprovoked, and I feel like I violated you somehow and–” 

“Donna, no. I’m fine, I promise. We all say and do things we don’t mean when we’re drunk.” He said it so nonchalantly, he could’ve fooled her. She saw the pain in his eyes and the way he filled the awkward pauses with hesitant sips of coffee. 

She paused for a moment, looking him in the eyes. “Who said I didn’t mean it?” She whispered. The look of shock clearly colored his face. He placed his mug and hers on the table and turned to her, grasping both her hands. His actions were so sudden she sat up straighter. 

“All of it?” His eyes pleaded, she could see that much. There was so much riding on her answer and the gravity of the situation hit her like a truck. This is it. This is when _it_ happens. She held her breath and looked up at him confidently.

“All of it.” 

Next thing she knew Harvey attacked her mouth, kissing her with a frenzy they lacked the night before. She immediately reciprocated. Ironically, having his mouth on hers felt like coming up for fresh after holding her breath underwater for years. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her, leading him on top of her. He hovered over her body, careful not to crush her. But she wanted him to crush her, wanted to feel his weight on her. She’d missed it so much. Her arm trailed down his spine and he shivered. She rubbed her hands up and down his back slowly before pushing him onto her. 

“Donna,” he broke the kiss, panting. His hands were everywhere, stroking whatever inch of skin they could find. One rested in her hair, stroking it softly, sending chills down her spine. The other rested on her side. 

“I don’t want to crush you.” His hushed tone sent a jolt of desire to her core. 

“Please, Harvey. I want to feel you.” She arched her back to meet him and he obliged, sinking his clothed center to hers.

-

Harvey still wasn’t convinced he wasn’t dreaming. It was not the first time his mind would’ve conjured up some elaborate fantasy to torture him. But her body beneath him, all hot and flushed and ready for him, told him the truth. She was there and it was all real. 

That morning he woke up wrapped in Donna. Her red hair fanned across his chest and her arm and leg were draped over his body. Her leg was wedged between his thighs, and the hard-on he woke up with strained against it. 

He managed to calm himself down enough to make them coffee, but now it was back in full force and it pressed against her core. Donna moaned when she felt him, and he smothered her mouth with his again, letting his tongue do the talking. She wrapped her legs around him and ground up against his pelvis, desperate for more contact and he groaned. It took all his willpower to not grind against her, at risk of looking like an experienced teenager. 

She gasped into his mouth when he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her, moving his mouth to trail kisses down her jaw, her cheek, her chin. His mouth made contact with her soft neck and he breathed in her perfume. He was in heaven. He bit down softly on her pulse point, eliciting a loud moan from her and he smirked as he marked her. _Mine._

Her wrists strained against his palm as she struggled to move. “Harvey, please,” she begged, and if he wasn’t turned on before, her voice would’ve done the job, “I need to touch you.” 

He released her quickly, and she needily grabbed at his hair, pulling at the short strands as he made his way to her collarbone. She tugged at his shirt and he sat up to take it off. 

She sat up and went to remove her own, but he stopped her. “Let me.” He slipped it over her head easily and was met by her supple breasts. “My god, Donna,” He groaned and sank her back onto the mattress, his mouth wasting no time sucking on her perfect pert nipples. Donna’s high pitched squeak encouraged him on, and he felt himself subconsciously rub against her, too turned on to remain still. He should’ve been embarrassed, but he was too immersed in her to care.

His teeth lightly grazed on one of her nipples, her other being massaged and tweaked with his fingers. He wetly sucked on the mounds, mumbling between kisses, “You have no idea how often I’ve dreamed of this.” Donna’s hands massaged his scalp, she couldn’t say a word. Her eyes were squeezed shut from the pleasure. 

“How many times at the office I wanted to rip your expensive dresses off and have you to myself. Bury my face in you like this,” he kissed the valley between her breast and squeezed each with his large palms. “You think I didn’t know when you were teasing me? Oh, I knew. All that cleavage, it must’ve been for me, right?” 

She nodded against the pillow, eyes still squeezed shut. “Yes,” she gasped out, “it was all for you.” 

Harvey felt ecstatic at her admission and continued his mission downwards. He kissed down her stomach, to her navel, finally reaching her waistband. He slowly took the shorts off, taking in the sight of her skin bit by bit. He kissed up her creamy leg; her ankle, her shin, her calf, her thighs. He spent extra time on them, sucking on the inner skin, making her breath hitch in her throat. She arched her back, desperate for contact, but he held her down and she groaned. 

“Patience.” 

He hovered over her clothed center. The wet spot was visible on the cotton and he smirked up at her. The eye contact through her lustful gaze stunned him to silence, and he kissed her panties slowly, taking his time languidly sucking on her clit through the cloth. 

“Harvey,” She groaned loudly and ground against his lips. He gave her one last open-mouthed kiss before sliding the panties off and finally faced her. She was soaked, her wetness dripping down and staining the sheets. His mouth watered in anticipation. 

He dove right in, not keen on wasting any more time. She moaned loudly and grabbed onto his hair, hugging his head down. “So wet,” he whispered against her. He kissed around her pelvis and inner thighs. His lips touched her clit and she bucked into him. He sucked gently, listening to each throaty moan she let out. He licked up her slit, opening up her lips and sucking gently. 

“ _Harvey_ ,” she shivered, moaning loudly. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she tugged at his hair. Her neediness drove him crazy. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for the past 12 years,” he gasped against her, continuing his work. He felt as though he should take his time, savor this monumental moment. But her breath was already quickening and he’d be damned if he didn’t pleasure her for the whole day. His hand slowly snaked up her thigh, rubbing the goosebumps that had formed. He brought his fingers to her opening and stroked her slit slowly, before plunging his index and middle finger inside her. She groaned loudly and the sound of his name on her lips almost drove him to the edge. 

His tongue stayed on clit, drawing circles in time with his strokes. He curved his fingers, hitting her where he knew would drive her wild. He murmured against her, sending tremors through her. 

“Harvey,” she gasped, “I-I’m close.” Her admission was music to his ears. He continued his movements, determined on having her fall apart against his tongue. Her movements became restless, and she ground against his mouth, fucking herself on his tongue and fingers, and her sloppiness was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen. Being used by her to get herself off was beyond his wildest fantasies. 

She came with his name on her lips, riding out her orgasm against his lips. Harvey waited for her to come back to earth, kissing soothingly her thighs, her pelvis, her mound. Donna tugged on his hair and he went up to meet her eyes and was caught aback by what he saw. 

There, in the morning light, post-orgasm Donna was looking at him with pure love in her eyes. His sudden need to spill his feelings became unbearable. “Donna,” he said, his voice raspy from what he’d been doing, “I love you.” He hovered just a few inches above her and he could read her glassy eyes clear as day. She tugged him to her, kissing him deeply, needing him to know what exactly he did to her. Breathlessly parting, she whispered, “I love you too. So much. More than you’ll ever know.” 

His eyes watered at her words and he kissed her, slower this time, savoring her taste and the moment. Her hands reached down to his pants and tugged at them. He smiled and got off her to slide them off, along with his boxers. He rejoined her on the bed and resumed his earlier position. Donna tingled in anticipation, feeling his heavy need between them. 

She reached down and grabbed him, stroking him slowly to relieve some of the pressure. He sank into her neck. “Donna,” he mumbled. She had barely touched him and he was already like putty in her hands. He was never this easy, but this was _Donna_. Pre-cum leaked from his tip, and she used it as lube for her ministrations, squeezing him when she reached the base and he groaned loudly. He reached down and grabbed her hand, removing it. 

“I won’t last.” He said sheepishly and hoped she’d understand. She nodded with a lazy smile and braced herself. 

“Do we need-?” 

“I’m covered.” 

He nodded and bumped the head of his cock with her entrance, rubbing it along her slit, using her wetness as lubrication. She gasped at the intimate contact. She locked her arms around his shoulders and squeezed her eyes shut. “Harvey, I need you inside me. Now.” 

“Donna,” he groaned at her demand and swiftly entered her, filling her up so completely she gasped at the suddenness of it. He kissed along her face soothingly, waiting for her to adjust. He moved his hips in circles, stretching her to her extremities. 

“Fuck, Harvey,” She scratched at his back. She forgot how his length stretched her so completely. He continued his movements, taking her sounds as encouragement. Soon enough they had built a steady rhythm, and Donna was being sent to heaven. 

“Donna?” He whispered. She opened her eyes to find his face a few inches above hers. His eyes were big, wide with intensity and raw emotion. She gasped, his movements and expression driving her to the edge. 

“I love you.” He repeated as if he knew she needed to hear it. She didn’t think she’d ever get used to the words coming from him, the love of her life. He kissed her then, softly, softly. She felt her second orgasm of the day building up, and he sensed it. 

Desperately needing to cum with her, he sped up, raising her legs to wrap around him and pounded into her, wrapping his hands around her waist to steady himself. His thumb traced her clit and she whimpered under him. Choruses of “fuck, yeah right there,” and “don’t stop” filled the room. His other hand rode up and traced her nipple, twisting it softly, and Donna felt every single nerve ending in her body vibrate at the sheer intensity of all his exertions. 

“ _Harvey,_ ” she choked out. His eyes were fixed on their meeting point, gaze transfixed on how he sheathed himself in her, only to come out and go in again. It was mesmerizing, being with her. 

“Harvey, I’m gonna cum.” She lifted her chin and stared up at the ceiling. 

“Donna, look at me.” She lowered her gaze to him. “I want to see your face when you cum.”

His words had the desired effect, and soon she was writhing under him, hips moving sloppily as she rode her orgasm out. Her whimpers sent him over the edge and he spilled inside of her with her name on his lips, diving his cock as deep as it would go. Donna gasped at the contact, hypersensitive after two mind-blowing orgasms. 

Harvey groaned and collapsed over her, peppering kisses along her jaw and neck. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this.” He mumbled affectionately. His fingers stroked through her hair in awe, finally allowed to after years of longing. Her shampoo engulfed him and he could just cry. Donna’s hands went up to his neck and stroked the hairs at the nape of it gently, eliciting a shiver from him. He was still buried inside her, now soft, but Donna didn’t want to give up on the contact just yet. 

She traced the lines of his face and just stared at his beautiful features while he did the same, each admiring their respective object of affection. 

“Me neither.” She finally replied and pecked his nose. He smiled and kissed her softly before rolling over to his side, slipping out of her and causing them both to gasp. 

He grabbed her waist and nestled her in his arms, cuddling her close, and she was more than happy to respond to his affectionate touches. He was never a cuddle, but with her it’s different. Everything is different.

“We have a lot to talk about.” She traced a nail along his pectoral. 

“I know. Let’s just exist in this bubble for a little while longer.” His fingers ghosted soft touches over her arm. Donna caught a glimpse of the two abandoned mugs on the bedside table and smirked. 

“We should at least re-heat the coffee.” 

He chuckled and gripped her to him tighter. “Later. It’s a Saturday and I plan to spend the whole day showing my girlfriend what she’d been missing.” He attacked her lips and she giggled, not even overthinking the fact that he considered her his _girlfriend_ already.


	4. Chapter 4

_#71 “No reason.” + #75 “I was just thinking about you.”_  
**set in season 9**

Harvey was a surprisingly touchy person. And a romantic. 

_“I’m more sentimental than you think.”_

He really was. You wouldn’t really get that when looking at his exterior; this powerful, larger-than-life corporate lawyer. But he was. Harvey Specter was a total softie for Donna Paulsen. 

It came as a surprise to Donna, though it wasn’t unwelcome. She loved being spoiled, loved feeling wanted by her significant others, and god, did Harvey make her feel just that. They had only been official for just over three weeks, and with things at the firm still going immeasurably unwell, they tried to keep their new relationship as safe and away from the drama as possible. Harvey guarded it with his life. 

Becoming an item was the most natural thing, and Donna found herself quickly fall into step with him. As he said, it was as if they had always been a couple, and it wasn’t as jarring as she anticipated it to be. Still, his gestures warmed her heart.

It was in the little things he did, she found herself noticing them bit by bit, and she learned to cherish these little intimate moments. 

It wasn’t just the way he made her coffee in the mornings. It was also how he’d brush his fingers with hers when handing her the cup. It was when he kissed her temple after and tucked himself back in and snuggled up into her side as if shielding himself from the cold world. 

_Donna could hear the coffee machine whirring from her place in his bedroom. They had work but they weren’t in a hurry to get out of bed. A moment later Harvey walked in with two cups of coffee and smiled down at her. He leaned down and handed her hers, brushing his fingers against her knuckles softly. “Enjoy,” he whispered against her ear and kissed her temple. He moved back to his side of the bed and placed his mug on the table._

_Donna sipped on the coffee and hummed in approval. “You make it so well.”_

_Harvey smiled and cuddled up to her side, wrapping his arm around her torso and nuzzling her shoulder._

_“Anything for you.”_

.

.

It was in his thoughtfulness. He’d go on his lunch and coffee breaks and stroll into her office to invite her. Sometimes she’d be too busy and he’d pout and she’d be tempted to blow off work and go with him. 

_“Come on, Donna. It’s just an hour! Ever heard of lunch break?” He pouted. She stared up at him from her seat, amused. He looked adorably sexy. She bit her lip and shook her head. She had too much on her plate. “Sorry, Harvey,” she smirked._

_He lowered his head in defeat. “Fine.” He whined and walked out of her office. She shook her head at his retreating figure and chuckled._

_An hour later, she came back to her office after using the restroom. On her desk sat a bowl of her favorite salad and a fresh cup of coffee. She smiled to herself and sat to eat, plans to thank Harvey later on her mind._

.

.

He’d never been a great gift-giver. Or maybe it was because she rarely ever allowed him to get her anything, mostly opting to buy things for herself with his money, which really didn’t help in practicing his particular Donna gift-giving skills. But he’s trying, unprompted. He’s showering her with little presents that may seem insignificant to some people but mean the world to her. 

_Donna entered his shower one morning before work when she saw it. Tall and green and staring at her on the shower caddy. Her shampoo. She didn’t ask him for it, he must have seen it in her shower and bought the bottle for her. She felt her heart flutter at the unexpected gesture. She didn’t mind using his shampoo, in fact she loved being enveloped by his scent, but his effort warmed her soul regardless._

His gifts extended to more traditional territories as well.

Donna was at her desk, head buried deep in a file when she heard a knock at the door. Looking up startled, she saw a delivery boy carrying a huge bouquet in a vase. 

“Delivery for Donna Paulsen?” 

She nodded and stood up, a smile creeping up as she took in the scent of the flowers, an inkling of their sender’s identity on her mind. It was a lovely colorful arrangement of poppies and white roses, their tasteful aesthetic perfectly matching her office’s. She placed the vase carefully on the desk and noticed the note wedged in between the flowers. She pulled it out and opened it, its message clear and simple. 

_I love you. -H_

She didn’t think she could ever get used to Harvey being so open about his feelings, no matter how many times he laid himself bare for her. She would never get tired of it. She shook her head and headed to his office. 

He was at his desk, transfixed on his laptop. Eyes furrowed, lips pursed, he was fully focused. She stood in the office doorway for a minute, just admiring the view. When he finally noticed her in his periphery he startled, before grinning. 

“How long have you been standing there?” 

“Oh, just a few minutes.” She teased. 

“Creep.” He stood up and walked towards her, planting a chaste kiss on her lips. She blushed and placed a hand on his chest. “Harvey… what did we say about office PDA?” She reprimanded, though she wasn’t really mad. Not in the slightest. He grinned. “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” He winked and walked them to his couch. 

“So… I got your flowers.” 

“Do you like them?” She could hear the slight insecurity in his tone. She grabbed onto his hand and squeezed. “They’re beautiful, thank you,” she smiled, “may I just ask, though, what’s the occasion?” 

“No reason,” he shrugged, “do I need a reason to show my girlfriend I love and appreciate her?” He said it so casually as if it was the most normal thing in the world. And it was their new normal, she supposed. 

“Are you okay?” He squeezed her hand to get her attention. She looked up and saw nothing but affection in his deep brown eyes. She smiled. “Yes, this still needs some getting used to.” She chuckled, squeezing his hand back. 

.

.

Night-ins spent with Harvey are what heaven must feel like, Donna thought. 

Just her, and him, some wine or scotch, and a delicious home-cooked meal. Something she discovered recently was Harvey’s ability to cook a good meal. She marveled at the fact that she was still learning new things about him after so long. 

“Mom taught Marcus and me some recipes growing up. Marcus made a career out of it, but I barely ever cooked.” He explained once when he was sautéing some vegetables. She smiled. He was at the point when he could talk about his family and past in a positive light, rather than the usual disdain and apprehension she was used to over the years. She was so proud of him. 

“What changed?” She asked. She was sitting on one of the island stools with a wine glass and staring at him while he worked over the stove. He looked just ravishing cooking for her after a long day of work, sleeves rolled up and tie ditched. She could just eat him up. 

“I have someone to cook for now.” He threw her a cheeky smile over his shoulder and she blushed. This man will be the death of her. 

After their delicious meal, Harvey guided them to the couch, his hand holding hers tightly. He lied down against the cushions and motioned for her to join him. She positioned herself between his legs and lied back on his chest, his arms immediately encircling her waist and bringing her closer. She signed contentedly against him. “This is nice.” 

His lips drew lazy patterns around her neck, her hair, her temple, kissing everywhere they could reach. He hummed and breathed her in and Donna had never felt quite so showered with affection. Because Harvey was doing this because he wanted to, not because she asked, or because he had ulterior motive. He just wanted to sit there with her and the thought alone was overwhelming. 

She felt tears prick her eyes and she sniffed. One of his hands rides up her body and cups her face, stroking her cheeks. 

“Are you okay?” He mumbled into her hair. She nodded. “Perfect. I feel perfect.” 

.

.

Donna had a busy day at the office. A long and shitty day. All she wanted to do was go home, take a bath, and sleep. She was in an especially foul mood come 8pm. She was one of the only people left at the firm. Harvey had left an hour ago, telling her he’d be waiting for her at his apartment. 

While she loved Harvey with her whole being, she didn’t want to subject him to her terrible mood. She’s sure if he does the slightest wrong move she would bite his head off, and she didn’t want to start making problems out of nothing this early in the relationship. 

As she was preparing to leave, she dialed his number. He picked up on the second ring.

“Hey, I was just thinking about you. Where are you?” She could hear the smile in his tone and bit her lip at the disappointment she was about to fill him with. 

“Hi. Um, I was about to leave, but I wanted to let you know I’m not coming over tonight.” 

The line went quiet for a moment and she was sure she’d lost him when he spoke up. “Oh. Why? Are you okay?” Concern laced his voice. “Yeah, I’m just super tired and in a terrible mood and I just want to be alone. You get that, right?” 

“Of course, of course.” He said all too quickly. There was an awkward pause. Donna wasn’t sure where to take this. “See you tomorrow?” He mumbled. 

“Yeah. Yeah…” she nodded to herself, “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.” 

And the line went dead.

.

.

Harvey was freaking out. That was the first night they’ll spend apart since the argument about him agreeing with her over Louis. Harvey racked his brain thinking about what he did wrong for her to stand him up that way. It was so out of character. He liked to think she’d come to him for comfort, as he did with her, but maybe he was wrong. 

He paced around his living room. Anxiety started filling his chest. He took his tie off and rolled up his sleeves, rubbing at his arms to calm his nerves down. _This is nothing. She’s just tired. It doesn’t mean anything,_ he kept repeating to himself, trying to reassure his racing mind. But it was futile. He knew he was being irrational, but his insecurities wouldn’t let him rest. No matter how many times Donna calmed his nerves, he still has lingering fears, just waiting for the day she eventually leaves him. He was waiting for her to realize she was too good for him. That day hadn’t arrived yet, but he felt it coming with every wrong move, and now it felt closer than ever. 

He was getting restless and by 9pm he couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed his coat and was out of the apartment within a minute. Taking a cab, he arrived to her apartment in no time. 

He stood in front of her front door, suddenly unsure of his actions. She told him she wanted to be alone, and yet here he was, interrupting her evening plans. Maybe this was exactly what she expected him to do and was waiting to break up with him for disrespecting her wishes. He shook his head. Ridiculous. He raised his fist and knocked before he could flee.

He stood rooted in place, his heart beating a mile a minute. A few moments later, the door swung open, and there she stood, in a bathrobe and a concerned expression. 

“Harvey,” she said in surprise, “are you alright?”

“Can I come in?” 

“Of course.” She moved and he walked inside. He stood in the middle of her living room, suddenly feeling awkward. Donna looked breathtaking. Her hair was all wet and she was barefaced, standing in front of him in a fluffy white robe and slippers. 

“Did I interrupt your bath?” He felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“No, I was just coming out.” She smiled and approached him slowly, standing right in front of him. She looked intently at him, he could tell she was studying him, trying to figure him out. He gulped and she sensed it. Her hands came up to rub at his chest, hanging on to the lapels of his coat. “Tell me, why are you here?” 

He sighed. Time to spill. 

“Do you realize this would the first night we spend apart since our argument a few weeks ago?” His voice was so earnest and he cringed at how insecure he sounded. Almost desperate. He _was_ desperate, he just hated showing it.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought for a moment. “Hm, I guess you’re right.” 

“Did I do something wrong?” His arms came up and rested on her waist, bringing her closer to him. He needed her closer. Her robe was the only thing separating them. 

She frowned. “What? No. Why would you think that?” Her hands came up to cup his face and he leaned into her touch, feeling relieved. “You just… sounded so dismissive on the phone. And you didn’t want to come over. I’d like to think I provide you with some comfort. I don’t want you to think you have to hide your negative emotions from me.” 

He didn’t want to sound too needy or clingy, he just needed her to know. 

He continued his rambling. “I don’t know if you’re feeling overwhelmed, or if you think I’m going too fast with this. I can slow down, we can take it slower. I’ll do whatever you want, just–” 

She interrupted him with a gentle kiss, pulling him closer with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He sighed into the kiss and deepened it, his arms tightened around her waist. He breathed her in and she broke the kiss, nuzzling her nose into his neck. 

“There’s nothing wrong, Harvey, I promise. I just wanted to be alone for a few hours.” She said, still held in his embrace. “There’s nothing wrong with you, with us,” He loosed his grip to look at her, and saw nothing but honesty in her eyes. “Having you here now, I’d much rather spend the night with you.” She smiled gently. “I arrived home and felt immediately bored. I’m so used to you at this point.” She chuckled softly. Her revelation was music to his ears. 

“I’m so used to you, too. I never want to be apart from you, Donna. Not anymore.” He held his breath and swallowed his pride. “I get… insecure sometimes. A lot, actually. I’m sorry if I seem clingy. I just…” He exhaled, “I just love you so much.” 

Harvey noticed her eyes welling up. He felt his sting, too. 

“Oh, Harvey. I love you too.” She gasped out and pulled his face to hers, kissing him for all he’s worth, pouring all her pent up feelings into it. Harvey felt the same wave of emotions overcome him and he pulled her impossibly closer. 

They parted, breathless, and Donna grinned. “Be clingy. I want you to be clingy. I want to be attached at your hip forever.” She teased and bit her lip. He grinned in response, his heart almost leaping out of his chest. 

“Forever, huh?” 

“Forever.” 

And she pulled him back in.


End file.
